<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Worst Nightmare by BlueSpear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286308">His Worst Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpear/pseuds/BlueSpear'>BlueSpear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpear/pseuds/BlueSpear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoffrey experiences a terrible nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elincia Ridell Crimea/Geoffrey, Elincia/Geoffrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Worst Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No..no..no... Noooo!! Elincia!!!" </p><p>Geoffrey cries his queen's name after witnessing her shot down by a rebel's crossbow. The general rushes to her aid with haste. He rides to her side faster than a marksman releasing his arrow. He hops off his horse to cradle his queen. The eyes of the general were covered with tears. His throat begins to ache. He feared the worst. He feels terrified and impotent.</p><p>His queen is in the verge of death. First his sister is held hostage, and now his queen, his dear Elincia is fighting for her life. Geoffrey does not want to leave her alone for a second.<br/>
The fighting halted after the queen fell off from her pegasus.</p><p>The rebels mocked the Crimean Army as they all went to support their queen. Their queen covered with blood and sweat after fighting long and hard to put an end to the rebellion, but only to end up in the short end of the stick.</p><p>Elincia twitched a little, to show a sign that she's still alive. Geoffrey gently holds her closer to him.<br/>
"Your Majesty, don't move please.."</p><p>Elincia looks at Geoffrey, she wants to speak but couldn't. She feels too feeble and cold. "...ffrey..."</p><p>"Shhhh... Please Elincia... Don't waste your strength." Geoffrey caresses Elincia's cold and bloodly hand. He begins to shake. He trembles in terror. "Please.."</p><p>Elincia starts to cry. She has never seen Geoffrey this scared before. "Geoff...rey.. I'm...so sorry... I don't want..." She coughs out blood. A few drops splashes on his armor and face. The grievous wound was slowly taking her life.</p><p>"Don't say another word Elincia. Please... You need to recover first." The general couldn't stop his shaking. He is very scared to lose his very reason of existence. "You will recover. I won't let you die Elincia... Quickly! Call more healers please!" He shouts his orders full of desperation. "Hold on a bit longer my queen." His tears run through his cheeks. Seeing Elincia pale as a sheet and covered with blood makes him feel guilty. He failed his duty as a knight, retainer, and man.</p><p>Geoffrey couldn't swallow. It was too painful. He wishes he was in Elincia's place, at least Crimea would still have their most valued treasure. But the reality was different. Elincia is dying. The queen will soon perish if she isn't healed fast enough.</p><p>The Crimean general couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He will feel empty if she's gone.<br/>
Soon after, the healers ceased their actions, bawling over their failure. Geoffrey looks at the healers, demanding them to keep going, but it was futile.</p><p>The general's eyes widen. He didn't want to believe—he wants to refuse this moment is happening </p><p>"No...." He looks back at Elincia's body, refusing to believe the harsh reality before him. "No!!! This can't be happening.... NO!!! ELINCIAAAA!!! What's the point living without you!?" He pulls his queen's body to his, refusing to believe she's dead. The one who gave his life purpose is now gone. His world has turned black and cold. His pain deeper than the abyss. The general has lost himself the moment Elincia departed from the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>